


Rapacious

by frequencyFragmented



Series: Hellbent [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hair Washing, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Shower Sex, cinnabar arc, hellbent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyFragmented/pseuds/frequencyFragmented
Summary: Arlong takes matters into his own hands when he thinks about someone taking what's his.
Relationships: Arlong (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Arlong/Aria Reed
Series: Hellbent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/656183
Kudos: 22





	Rapacious

Aria's grateful that Arlong's agreed to keep watch while she showers, but she doesn't expect him to join her. The water's just reaching the ideal temperature when the shower curtain opens. Aria half-turned, her mouth open to protest, but her mind faltered as Arlong stepped in beside her, completely nude.

It takes a momumental amount of effort to not _look down_, because that would be even more motifying than the situation already was. Arlong probably thought she was weak and pitiful for being captured by the old man, and then she had to practically beg him to stand guard. He was probably doing this just to mock her, wasn't he?

But his expression held no smug humor, and Aria was completely at a loss when he closed the meager distance between them and pulled her against his solid frame. His large webbed hands ran down her backside, and she shivered at the possessive touch. They settled on her hips, one of his thumbs brushing against her hipbone.

Aria chewed at her lip and dared to look up at Arlong. His mouth tugged downward, his brows knitted together. She couldn't read what he was thinking at all, but his gaze never left her.

She unsurely wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing herself closer to him. He was warm and smelled like sweat.

"Arlong?" She asked, tentative.

That seemed to have broken him from his thoughts, as he blinked owlishly for a moment.

But then his hand slid upward to cup at her breast, squeezing just hard enough to cause a jolt of pleasure. Aria inhaled sharply, a small moan falling from her lips.

"He didn't touch you like this, did he?" Arlong asked, his voice full of scorn.

Aria shook her head, her brows knitting together. "No! Not at all!"

"Not at all?" Arlong echoed, his voice nearly a growl.

"The only thing he did was wrap me in that weird sticky stuff!" Aria said, hurried. "He didn't..." She didn't even want to say the words. "Nothing else. He did nothing else."

"Good." Arlong's voice was hard. She hadn't heard him speak like this since he laid out the terms for her joining him. It made her blood run cold. "I won't let anyone else touch what's mine and live."

The possessive words threw her for a loop. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. He couldn't possibly mean that how it sounded, could he? But his hands were still on her hip and breast.

Her spine went straight as the coarse pads of his finger brushed against her nipple.

"You don't mind that, do you?" Arlong practically purred. Suddenly her veins were fire and she didn't know how to feel at all.

"N-no. I don't."

Arlong nodded, a pleased smile on his face. "Let's clean you up, my dear." He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it, then tried to rub her cheek.

"I can clean myself, I don't need you to watch me this closely." Aria protested, her voice a whine.

Arlong ignored her, and kept wiping at her face and neck. She weakly batted at his hand, no real malice behind it, and Arlong huffed.

"If you keep complaining, I won't be so nice later."

Aria pursed her lips and let him continue, though her pride was protesting every step of the way. She flushed so hard she was sure her hair was even red when he washed her breasts. Her fists clenched as he went lower and she wanted the earth to swallow her up. But it felt good to have his attention like this. His lips were curved in a satisified smirk as he ordered her to lift her arms or turn around. And it had been so long since someone had washed her back she was practically moaning. All the tension of the day slowly melted away.

He pressed her up against the wall, spraying her hair and lathering it with shampoo. Aria was almost disappointed when he leaned her back into the spray to rinse it out. Arlong was probably never going to shower her with such attention ever again. The only reason she could figure he would be doing this at all was he was upset with himself for letting her get captured. It must have hurt his pride as captain.

The shampoo was all gone from her hair far too quickly. But she offered Arlong a small smile in thanks, looking up at him through her wet curls.

Arlong gave her a grin in return. Then squeezed her breast roughly.

"Ah! Arlong, what are you doing?"

"Mine." He crooned. His free hand pushed her curls out of her face, pressing them to the nape of her neck, and then he was kissing her fervently. She gasped and he took advantage, his thick tongue slipping into her mouth and brushing against her teeth.

He _had_ meant it like that. Aria's heart pounded so hard she wondered if Arlong could hear it. She arched her back as Arlong palmed her breast, drawing sweet mewls from her mouth as the soft webbing between his fingers teased her nipple.

Saliva stretched between their mouths as Arlong broke the kiss. He grinned down at her, a possessive glint in his eyes. "Pretty little human. All mine, and no one else's."

Aria nodded, licking her puffy lips. She didn't know why Arlong was being like this, but she loved it. She'd let him get away with claiming her so possessively for now. After such a terrible day, she was going to lap up any positive attention he gave her. His touch was making her feel so good. "Yours."

Arlong laughed in delight, picking her up like she was weightless. She was pressed against the wall and her eyes fluttered shut as Arlong kissed her again and again. His mouth was hard and sharp, demanding her full attention. He swallowed her breathless moans, grunting in return.

Then suddenly his mouth was on her neck, his sharp, pointy teeth grazing against her pulse. She cried out as he staked his claim, and she could feel his grin against her flesh.

"Mine." Aria heard him growl. Heat flooded through her and she gripped at his back.

"Yours." She repeated. Before she knew it, she was face first against the wall of the shower. Her feet weren't touching the ground, and they flailed futilely. She let out a panicked wail.

"Shh, shh." Arlong soothed, kissing her shoulder. Both of his hands her holding her up by her hips. He held her up effortlessly even as he guided her palms to the seam in the wall where the shower tile met the painted walls. She could feel his cock pressing up against her belly, the length hot and thick against her flesh.

He was going to claim her completely, she realized. Her nails dug into the seam and she pressed her thighs together to abate the heat between them.

"You're from an island full of women, aren't you?" Arlong asked, his breath tickling her ear. Aria didn't trust her voice and only nodded. Arlong hummed and ran his free hand down the length of her body. "Never had a cock in you?"

"Never," her voice cracked. The most she'd ever done was touch herself a bit, but that left her too flustered to really do anything.

His free hand wrapped around her middle and took hold of her breast again. She whimpered as his coarse palm touched the sensitive flesh.

He ground his hips against her ass, groaning in appreciation. He took his hand off her hip and slid it between her legs. She stiffened as he brushed against her core. Then let out a throaty moan as he slipped between her labia, his thick fingers teasing her entrance. She wanted them inside her.

"Arlong," she whimpered. He gave a raspy chuckle and pressed inside. Aria gasped and arched her back, the sensation filling her with pleasure.

"Mine." Arlong said, and bit into the flesh he had just given soothing kisses to.

"Yours." Aria gave desperate moans as Arlong claimed her. His fingers worked her ruthlessly, scissoring her apart and plunging deep inside. She could feel a pressure building up as Arlong grew more aggressive, grinding his hips into her.

Just when she felt like she was almost at the peak of the pressure, Arlong withdrew. Aria didn't even have time to mourn the loss, as Arlong shifted and plunged deep inside her. She came immediately on his cock, screaming his name.

Arlong groaned in satisfaction, and Aria could tell he was grinning without even looking at him.

"That's right, my dear." Arlong crooned. "Let everyone know who you belong to. No one will ever try to take you from me again after I'm done."

She believed him.

He pressed into her hard and fast, urging her to keep screaming for him. It was an easy order to follow, and his name fell from her lips with every other thrust. 'Yours' was repeated in equal frequency.

Arlong's raspy, heady groans were intoxicating. His hot breath on her ear made her feel weak. Her thighs trembled from orgasm after orgasm, and time lost meaning for a long while.

When Arlong finally came, it was with a snarl of her name, and Aria shuddered in relief.

She couldn't even stand without his support, so she let him carry her to bed after he'd rinsed them down again. The water had become frigid somewhere along the line, but Aria barely noticed. Every sense she had felt overwhelmed, and she passed out the moment Arlong pull the covers over them both.

Arlong stared down at the hermit who buried her face against his chest. She'd be useless for the next day after how ruthlessly he'd fucked her. But she was his completely now. His fingers traced her bruised collar and he grinned.

His scent was mixed with hers forever. Grenouille would never come after her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This month is winding up a lot busier than I anticipated - but I have a bunch of backlog content to prove I'm not dead. Yay, shameless smut!


End file.
